I Sing a Song for You
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: winter war telah berakhir. Kemenangan berpihak pada Kurosaki Ichigo dan Soul Society. Meskipun begitu, tetap harus ada pengorbanan, dan Rukia lah yang menjadi korban demi kedamaian di Real World dan Soul Society . Seperti apa hari-hari yang dijalani Ichi?


**Summary: winter war telah berakhir. Kemenangan berpihak pada Kurosaki Ichigo dan Soul Society. Meskipun begitu, tetap harus ada pengorbanan, dan Rukia lah yang menjadi korban demi kedamaian di Real World dan Soul Society . **

**Disclaimer : Kubo Taito- sensei**

A/N : Akan ada beberapa lagu yang dimunculkan di dalam fic ini. Ai sarankan readers mendownload dulu lagu-lagu tersebut dan mendengarkan lagu itu di saat ada tanda pemberitahuan.

http://www(dot)ziddu(dot)com/download/9696063/i_sing_a_song_for_you(dot)mp3(dot)html

http://www(dot)ziddu(dot)com/download/9696238/tionUVERworld-14(dot)KiminoSukinaUtaAcousticVersion(dot)mp3(dot)html

http : // www(dot)ziddu(dot)com/download/9696383/Bleach_-_999(dot)mp3(dot)html

http://www(dot)ziddu(dot)com/download/9696973/Bleach_-_tornapart(dot)mp3(dot)html

XXxxXX

_Itsumademo Kokoro ni Kizamu_

**Siapa itu?**

_Kimi no koto_

**Siapa yang bernyanyi?**

_Wasuretai Wasurenai Kitto_

**Aku merasa mengenalnya**

_Shizuka ni koko kara maiagari_

**Tapi aku juga tidak mengingatnya**

Pipipippppp

Bunyi sebuah alarm berhasil menarik pria berambut orange dari alam mimpinya. Sambil menggumam tidak jelas,ia menekan tombol off untuk menghentikan deringan jam alarmnya. Melirik ke arah dimana sinar matahari menembus gorden kamarnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mimpi itu lagi" ucap Ichigo dalam hati sambil menggosok giginya.

"sudah 4 kalinya aku memimpikan mimpi yang sama."

Setelah selesai mandi dan menggosok gigi, pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam musim panasnya.

"Onii-chan! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak salah satu adiknya dari dapur.

"Iya!" jawab pemuda itu singkat sebelum sarapan. Tidak lupa ia memasang jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"10 July…" gumamnya. Tanpa sadar, ia memandangi setiap sudut kamarnya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah kloset didekat meja belajarnya. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali

memandangi kloset itu. Saat akan membuka kloset tersebut, ada suara panggilan yang menghentikan tindakannya.

"Onii-chan! Teman-temanmu sudah datang menjemput!"

"Hah? Oh, iya! Aku segera kesana!" jawabnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya .

XXxxXX

"OHAYOU ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" sebuah kaki melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke wajah pemuda berambut orange. Kurosaki Ichigo. Itulah namanya. Pria keras kepala, pemarah, tidak sensitive, berkepala panas. Biasanya, Ichigo akan membalas serangan dari ayahnya, tetapi…

"Yaa, pagi juga…" jawab Ichigo santai sambil bergeser ke kanan untuk menghindari super-kick-attack dari Isshin.

"ICHIGOOO!!!! Kenapa kau selalu menghindar???" teriak Isshin sambil menangis.

"Aku malas menyerang balik" sahutnya pelan.

Ya. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjadi pahlawan winter telah berubah . sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Pertama kali ia membuka matanya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih bersih. Ruangan itu adalah salah satu dari 200 kamar yang ada di Karakura Hospital Center. Hari itu, Ichigo terbangun setelah mengalami koma selama 1 bulan karena mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan semua orang padanya.

XXxxXX

If only you could see the tears in  
The world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart  
Just one more time

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" panggil Ichigo kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidak, kok. Kami juga baru datang." Jawab Tatsuki.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Kalau berlama-lama, nanti kita terlambat!" seru Keigo penuh semangat.

Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, dan Mizuiro berangkat menuju sekolah bersama-sama. Selama perjalanan, semuanya mengobrol dan tertawa karena lelucon dari Keigo. Tetapi pengecualian untuk Ichigo. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Teman-temannya yang melihat sikap dia seperti itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realize  
You're a loss I can't replace

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ichigo.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Ichigo bertanya balik pada Tatsuki, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bilang, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsuki sekali lagi.

"Oh, ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Tadi kau terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, Kurosaki-kun." Ujar Orihime dengan rasa cemas terdengar dan terlihat jelas dari suara dan wajahnya.

"Ya… aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me

"Sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, beberapa kali aku memimpikan mimpi yang sama." Jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku hanya mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Suara seorang wanita yang sangat indah. Aku merasa seperti mengenal suara itu." Jelas Ichigo menunjukkan wajah bingung kepada teman-temannya.

"Wanita?" tanya semua temannya bersamaan.

In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me

"Iya. Dan aku merasa…ada potongan dari diriku yang menghilang. Aku seperti tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Aku juga mendapati diriku beberapa kali menatap kloset yang ada di kamarku." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm… mungkin kau sudah mengalami masa puber, Kurosaki." Ujar Uryuu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Apa!! Aku masih belum berminat untuk punya pacar!! Aku masih ingin bebas dulu!" bentak Ichigo dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya, meninggalkan yang lain dibelakangnya.

Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
I cant believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cuz I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Keigo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sambung Mizuiro.

"Cepat atau lambat, Kurosaki pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Ingatan pahit yang akan menghancurkan hatinya." Jelas Uryuu.

"Kalau sampai ingatan Kurosaki-kun kembali, dunianya pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping." Ucap Orihime sedih.

"Ingatan yang telah terkubur haruslah terkubur selamanya. Yang terbaik bagi Ichigo adalah dengan tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Tatsuki.

Time will never change the things  
You told me  
And after all were meant to be  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see

XXxxXX

5 AM, at Kurosaki's Residence

~Mulai lagu Bleach- Torn Apart~

"Hmmm…"

Ichigo sedang berada jauh di dalam mimpinya. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

~Ichigo's Dreams~

Didalam mimpi Ichigo, terlihat ia sedang memeluk seorang wanita – lebih tepatnya, seorang gadis-. Dirinya yang asli hanya bisa diam melihat dari kejauhan, berusaha mendengar percakapan dirinya yang lain dengan gadis itu.

"Bertahanlah, —" teriak Ichigo sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Da—sar bodoh… aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kok. Aku—" kata-lata gadis itu terpotong karena ia memuntahkan darah.

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Istirahatkan tubuhmu! Luka-lukamu itu sangat parah tahu!" bentak Ichigo.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi. A—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Ichi"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau akan selamat. Kau akan baik-baik saja!"

"Di—am dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dulu, a—ku pernah diberi tahu, kalau kita tidak boleh mati sendirian," gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "ka—re—na, kalau kita mati sendirian, kita tidak bisa menitipkan hati kita kepada teman kita. Karena itulah—"

Hening menyelimuti suasana disekitar mereka. Ichigo yang mendengar pembicaraan itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Karena itulah, aku bersyukur kau ada disini. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa menitipkan hatiku padamu, Ichi." Jelas gadis itu lembut.

Ichigo bisa melihat dirinya yang satu lagi mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu. Air mata mulai menetes dari ujung mata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan sembuh. Setelah itu kita kembali ke rumahku, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Kau pernah bilang mau ke chappy world, kan? Aku akan membawamu bermain kesana seharian. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Setelah itu—"

"Ichigo… Gomen ne…"

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kan."

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Ichigo sudah menyerah. Apapun yang dia lakukan, gadis yang ada dipelukannya itu tidak akan bisa bertahan. Tubuh gadis itu menjadi dingin. Tanda bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku akan mengingatmu. Sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu ada di ingatanku dan di hatiku. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Meskipun menjalani hidup yang berbeda berkali-kali, aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama." Ucap Ichigo lembut. Matanya menyiratkan ketulusan dan cinta yang sangat kuat.

Kata-kata Ichigo membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Jangan pikirkan "akan", "bisa" menyatakan cinta dari mulutnya pun merupakan hal yang sangat diluar dugaan.

Mata Ichigo yang asli terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

_Apa gadis itu begitu berarti bagiku?_

_Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya_

_Siapa dia?_

Ichigo dan gadis itu saling bertatapan. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari mata violet dan cokelat musim gugur itu. Perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa 5 cm.

Dengan lembut, Ichigo mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Dingin

Itulah yang Ichigo rasakan. Bibir gadis itu terasa sangat dingin. Kehangatan yang biasanya gadis itu miliki, sekarang telah menghilang, digaantikan oleh dingin yang bagaikan es, membekukan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Ichigo menangis. Ia menangis sambil terus mencium bibir mungil gadis itu. Ichigo yang asli hanya bisa menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan pilu. Hatinya terasa pedih. Padahal ia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya bagaikan tersayat pisau.

Satu menit telah berlalu. Ichigo dan gadis itu mengehntikan ciuman mereka. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Terutama gadis itu. Bernafas saja terasa sangat sulit baginya. Tetapi, demi kenangan terakhirnya bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya, sekalipun tidak akan bernafas lagi, ia akan melakukannya.

"I—chigo" gadis itu memanggil nama Ichigo dengan susah payah.

"Apa?"

"Bagiku, kau hanyalah kegagalan. Bukan berarti tidak bisa diperbaiki. Dan…, menurutku, ikatan kita belumlah berakhir. Karena ikatan yang kita miliki tidak akan pernah berakhir."

"—"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo yang asli tidak bisa mendengar nama gadis itu. Padahal ia sangat penasaran dengan nama gadis itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Ah, tidak, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan pernah ada kata perpisahan diantara kita. Seperti apapun masa depan yang terlihat didepan kita, hati kita akan selalu terhubung." Ucap Ichigo lirih, tetapi meyakinkan.

"Ehm"

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi di tempat itu"

"Iya"

"Aku pasti menunggumu. Selamanya."

"Selamanya"

"Ja na, Shinigami"

"Shinigami de wanai. Kuchiki, Rukia da"

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangannya tergulai lemas di genggaman Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah terukir di wajahnya.

"Rukia…" terdengar Ichigo memanggil nama gadis itu. Ichigo memeluk tubuh dingin gadis itu.

_Rukia…_

Hujan telah turun, membasahi tanah yang kering dan diselimuti lautan darah. Langit menjadi sangat gelap. Hujan semakin deras, seakan-akan langit turut menangisi kematian seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi dunia.

Ichigo terus memeluknya. Tidak sedikitpun dilepaskan. Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi telah membasahi wajahnya, kini mengalir jauh bersama hujan.

"Rukia…"

_Rukia…_

"Rukia…"

_Rukia…_

"RUKIAAAA!!!!!"

XXxxXX

"RUKIAAAA!!!!!"

Ichigo terbangun sambil meneriakkan nama Rukia. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya membasahi kening dan lehernya.

"Rukia…"

Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya, Ichigo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu klosetnya. Melihat kloset yang kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menempatinya, hati Ichigo pun hancur seketika.

"Bukan mimpi…"

"Itu semua bukan mimpi"

Ichigo terjatuh dalam keadaan berlutut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia meluapkan kesedihannya dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

Terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki berlari menuju kamar Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar pemuda berambut orange itu terbuka dan lampu kamar menyala.

"Ichigo, ada ap—" kata-kata Isshin terpotong setelah melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya balik Isshin.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Rukia? Kenapa aku bisa lepa tentan dirinya?"

"…"

"Jawab, ayah."

"Itu…."

"JAWAB!!!"

"Itu semua demi kebaikanmu, anakku. Kalau kau hidup dalam kenyataan bahwa Rukia-chan sudah tidak ada, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit. Kau akan hancur selamanya. Ayah dan juga teman-temanmu yang tahu, kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari rasa bersalah dan kesepian. Hanya Rukia-chan yang bisa mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu lagi, tapi semua itu tidak akan bisa terjadi, karena Rukia-chan sudah pergi" Isshin menunda penjelasannya untuk menarik nafas, karena ia menjelaskan dalam satu nafas.

"Kami berpendapat bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu dari jurang kesedihan itu adalah dengan menghapus ingatanmu tentang Rukia-chan, ingatan tentang shinigami, tentang Soul Society, semua ingatan tentang pertarunganmu. Untuk melindungi perasaan mu, hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan. Kami tidak ingin melihatmu hancur untuk kedua kalinya, Ichigo. Dirimu yang hancur seperti saat ibumu meninggal, kami tidak sanggup melihat dirimu yang seperti itu." Sambung Isshin dengan nada lirih dan rasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin melupakan Rukia. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintainya. Walaupun aku harus hidup dalam kesedihan, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan ingatan tentang Rukia tetap ada didalam hatiku, aku akan bertahan hidup demi semua memori yang kumiliki bersamanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang telah kami buat bersama selama 1 tahun ini, tidak akan bisa kulupakan walaupun hanya 1 detik. Dan dalam 1 detik itu aku ingin selalu mengingatnya."

"Onii-chan!!"

"Ichi-nii!!"

Yuzu dan Karin berlari dan memeluk kakaknya yang sedang bersedih. Mereka tidak tahan melihat kakak mereka yang biasanya kuat dan tegar, hancur seperti ini.

"Maafkan kami, Onii-chan."

"Kami berpikir inilah yang terbaik bagi Ichi-nii."

"Yuzu…Karin…"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang merah dan sembab. Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo melihat ayahnya menangis. Isshin juga memeluk Ichigo, seperti Yuzu dan Karin. Ia memeluk ketiga buah hatinya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Maafkan Ayah, nak. Ayah tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu saat kau mengingat semuanya. Ayah pikir, ingatanmu itu akan terkubur selamanya di dalam dirimu."

"Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf. Ayah dan kalian semua melakukan itu demi menjaga perasaanku, kan? Aku berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Tetapi, aku ingin hidup dengan ingatan itu. Meskipun aku harus hidup sendiri seumur hidupku. Karena satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupku hanyalah Rukia seorang."

"Tidak masalah. Ayah bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Perasaan yang tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain selain gadis yang telah kau berikan hatimu. Ayah mengerti, nak."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

XXxxXX

Sinar matahari menembus gorden yang menutupi sebuah kamar. Hening. Tidak ada sebuah suarapun di kamar itu. Sejak ia mengingat semuanya beberapa jam yang lalu, Ichigo terus berada di kamarnya. Mengunci diri dari dunia luar. Menutup diri dari semua orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ting Tong

Bel [intu depan berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Dengan segera Karin menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun tamu yang datang.

"Ya…"

"Ohayou, Karin-chan!" sapa Orihime.

"Oh, Ohayou, Orihime-chan. Ohayou juga kakak-kakak yang lain." Sahut Karin.

"Ohayou juga Karin-chan." Balas beberapa kakak-kakak yang dimaksud Karin.

"Apa Kurosaki-kun sudah bangun?" tanya Orihime lembut.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari jam 5, tapi…" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Itu…Ingatan Ichi-nii..telah kembali."

Semua mata teman-teman Ichigo membulat, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan mendapatkan ingatannya begitu cepat.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Ishida dengan mengkerutkan alisnya.

Sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, Karin mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Buruk sangat buruk. Walaupun Ichi-nii sudah tidak marah, tapi tetap saja ia terpuruk. Sekarang ia mengunci diri di kamarnya." Jelas Karin.

"Pamtas saja gorden kamarnya tidak dibuka. Pasti sekarang Ichigo ingin sendirian." Ujar Mizuiro.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Ichigo yang selama ini aku kenal , bisa sehancur ini." Kata Keigo sedih.

"Inilah alas an kenapa aku tidak mau ingatan Ichigo kembali. Dia akan hancur sama seperti saat kehilangan ibunya. Aku tidak tahan melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu." Tatsuki mengutarakan kesedihannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua bersedih atas kembalinya ingatan teman mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan keadaan Ichigo saat ini.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Chad

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

Semua mata beralih ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah keluarga Kurosaki dengan klinik. Dari pintu itu, muncullah Isshin yang sudah berpakaian dokternya.

"Hanya menunggu?"

"Iya. Menunggu. Apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Ichigo. Yang dia perlukan saat ini hanyalah dibiarkan sendiri, tidak terganggu. Biarkan ia mengunci dirinya di kamar, karena mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk menenangkan dirinya." Isshin menjelaskan sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

"Menunggu, ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Kami masih harus pergi ke sekolah." Seru Uryuu.

"Oiya, aku sampai lupa!!" Umpat Keigo.

"Kalu begitu kami permisi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu pagi-pagi begini." Ujar Orihime.

"Iya, tidak masalah. Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untuk teman-teman Ichigo yang baik seperti kalian." Sahut Isshin dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kami titip salam untuk Ichigo. Yah..itupun kalau dia sudah membaik." Pinta Tatsuki.

"Iya, pasti akan kusampaikan."

Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo dan Mizuiro keluar dari rumah kediaman Kurosaki dan berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Udara pagi di pertengahan musim semi dan musim panas terasa sangat hangat. Langit terlihat sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau ria bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tetapi semua itu sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan Ichigo sekarang.

XXxxXX

~4 hari kemudian, 15 july, 4 pm.~

Sudah 4 hari, dan Ichigo masih terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Walaupun ia sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya, mandi, dan makan, tetapi kondisinya masih tetaplah sama. Wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi. Datar. Bahkan kerutan permanent yang biasanya ada di dahinya pun menghilang.

Saat ini, ia sedang melamun. Mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama dengan Rukia. Setiap mengingat kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama dengan Rukia, sesungging senyuman kecil selalu muncul di wajahnya. Walaupun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama dan segera di gantikan dengan raut sedihnya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ichigo ingin bernyanyi. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya dengan nyanyian. Diambilnya gitar yang ada di pojok kamarnya. Gitar hitam yang baru saja dipakainya 2 minggu yang lalu saat sedang menemani Chad berlatih untuk bandnya.

Diposisikan gitar itu. Menarik nafas perlahan, dan mulain mengayunkan jari-jarinya di senar-senar gitar itu.

~Mulai lagu Kimi no suki na uta~

_Suki dayo to Kyou mo ienai mama_

_Miokutta Ima made issho ni ita no ni_

_Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi_

_Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi_

Melodi lembut mulai dimainkan. Suara Ichigo yang tidak disangka ternyata sangat bagus, mulai menyanyikan lagu isi hatinya untuk Rukia.

_Hanasu koe no TOON Shisen no saki _

_Hoka no dare kato kawasu kotoba sae_

_Sasai na Kimi no shigusa ga Boku wo madowaseru_

_Kimi no kimochi ga Onaji you ni _

_Kotae ga koko de arimasu you ni_

_Kitto zutto Matta Kiseki yo _

_Okoru nara ima koko de_

Melodi indah terus mengalun merdu. Sang penyanyi menyanyikan lagu indah itu sambil membayangkan wajah pujaan hatinya,

_Suki dayo to Kyou mo ienai mama_

_Miokutta Ima made issho ni ita no ni_

_Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi_

_Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi_

Kenangan-kenangan indah terus melesat dipikirannya, membuatnya semakin ingin menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Guuzen fureta te Kimi no taion sae itoshikute_

_Boku no subete wo ukeiretekureru ki ga shita_

_Deaeta koto de Kisuketa koto ga Boku wo kaete iku ima made ijou ni_

_Mou nido to hito wo aisanai to_

_Mae no koi de Utsumuiteita boku mo_

_Mou ichido Dare ka no tame ni ikitai to omoeta_

_Kono kimochi wo tsutae ni iku yo_

Terbayang saat-saat kematian Rukia. Saat dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

_Doko ni itemo Nana wo shiteru toki mo _

_Kimi no koto ga atama kara hanarenai_

_Oshiete kureta Todoka nutsura sa _

_Koi no setsunasa Aisuru yorokobi wo_

Senyuman Rukia di saat-saat terakhirnya. Senyuman indah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakaannya. Senyuman tulus yang diperlihatkan Rukia.

_Sono egao mo Yuuwaki koshi no koe mo _

_Hito gomi ga nigate na chisana karada_

_Warui kuse mo Kimi ni shikanai mono de kagayaiteiru_

_Subete ga one and only_

Saat-saat dimana ia menyatakan perasaaanya pada Rukia.

_Boku no naka de kimi omou koto ga _

_Ashita no ikiru chikara ni kawatteku_

_Moshiuki aeta nara Onaji hohaba de shinji aeru _

_michi wo Aruite ikou_

Saat-saat dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di kemudian hari.

_Konna ni mo kimi wo omou dakete_

_Kurushikute Itoshisa tsunoru Kimochi_

_Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi_

_Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi_

Pegangannya pada gitar itu mulai menghilang. Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis. Ia menangisi kegagalannya. Ia menangisi kepergian bulan putihnya. Menangisi kepergian cahaya kehidupannya.

XXxxXX

1 jam telah berlalu. Sekarang Ichigo terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Selama 1 jam itu dia terus menangis. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan salah satu percakapan mereka didalam mimpi malam itu.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi. Ah, tidak, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan pernah ada kata perpisahan diantara kita. Seperti apapun masa depan yang terlihat didepan kita, hati kita akan selalu terhubung." Ucap Ichigo lirih, tetapi meyakinkan._

"_Ehm"_

"_Kita pasti bertemu lagi di tempat itu"_

"_Iya"_

"_Aku pasti menunggumu. Selamanya."_

"_Selamanya"_

"_Ja na, Shinigami"_

"_Shinigami de wanai. Kuchiki, Rukia da"_

Jangan ada kata perpisahan

Kita pasti bertemu lagi di tempat itu

Tempat itu….

Tempat itu….

Tiba-tiba Ichigo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

~Mulai lagu I sing a song for you~

_itsumademo kokoro ni kizamu kimi no koto_

_wasuretai wasurenai kitto_

_shizuka ni koko kara maiagari_

_jiyuu ni sora tobu tori no you ni_

_kurushimi subete tokihanatarete yuku made_

Ichigo berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Berlari menuju tempat yang mereka janjikan. Tempat dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Tempat dimana ia menceritakan semua masa lalunya pada Rukia. Tempat dimana Rukia menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah untuknya.

_kimi ga fureta sono te wo hanasanaide ite_

_atarashii asa I don't cry, and_

_nani mo mienakutemo kokoro ni utsushidashi_

_yasashiku waratteru kimi ga mieru you de_

_I sing a song for you_

Terlihat di depan matanya, seorang gadis mungil sedang berdiri menatap air yang mengalir di sungai itu sambil bernyanyi. Aliran air yang indah karena terpantul sinar matahari serta alunan suara yang sangat indah. Dengan latar belakang matahari yang sedang terbenam, wajah gadis itu sulit terlihat. Tetapi Ichigo sangat mengenal bentuk tubuh dan suara gadis itu.

_Oboeteru? kimi no mune ni motare mimi wo ate_

_onaji youni utsu kodou wo kiita_

_ima kono heya mo nemutte iru yo_

_nando kimi nonamae yondemo_

_kikoeru no wa ne subete de watashi mamoru to_

Ichigo segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya.

_kimi ga itta kotoba ga kokoro wo furuwasu no_

"Aku menemukanmu."

_doushitemo mada I don't say good bye_

"Sesuai janji, tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan"

_nani mo mienakutemo kokoro ni utsushidashi_

"Apapun yang terjadi, hatiku akan selalu mengingatmu."

_kimi ga mieru kara itsumo soba ni ite ne_

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, dan kau akan selalu ada di sisiku."

_I sing a song for you_

"Rukia...."

"Iya. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

Setelah jawaban dari Rukia, mereka berdua terus berpelukan. Selama mereka berpelukan, matahari semakin terbenam, dan sinar matahari sore mulai menghilang. Tetapi dua orang yang saling mencintai itu tidak peduli. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini hanyalah berada di sisi orang yang mereka cintai.

_I sing a song for you_

XXxxXX

~Keesokan harinya~

15 july 2010

Hari ini Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ke Chappy World sesuai yang pernah Ichigo janjikan. Mereka berdua pergi dari jam 10 pagi.

Begitu tiba di pintu gerbang Chappy World, Rukia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam dengan penuh semangat, sampai-sampai penjaga tiket harus mencegat Rukia untuk masuk (ya iyalah, kan Rukia ga punya tiket masuk, tapi mau nylonong aja).

"Maaf, nak, klo ga bunya tiket, ga boleh masuk." Perintah penjaga tiket pada Rukia.

"Nak?? Maaf,siapa yang anda panggil 'nak' tadi??" tanya Rukia dengan evil smilenya.

"He??"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" terdengar teriakan –tawa- gaje dari belakang Rukia, dan ternyata yang sedang tertawa itu adalah Ichigo.

"Ngapain pake ketawa segala, hah!!" bentak Rukia.

"Ha—habisnya, dia kira kau anak kecil, pft, hahahahahaha" sambung Ichigo lagi.

BAM

Alhasil, ada sebuah lingkaran berwarna ungu di sekitar mata kiri Ichigo.

Setelah incident kecil itu berakhir, Ichigo segera membeli 2 tiket masuk Chappy World kelas dewasa.

XXxxXX

1 hari itu mereka habiskan bermain seharian di Chappy World. Semua wahana permainan telah mereka coba, mulai dari jet coaster, cangkir berputar, rumah hantu, labirin cermin, sampai kuda-kudaan (maklum, author lupa namanya dan ga tahu harus nyebutin permainan apa lagi).

Langit telah memperlihatkan warna orange, tanda bahwa hari telah menjelang sore. Ichigo dan Rukia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu di taman dekat wahana lempar gelang (mang ada, ya??) sambil memakan es krim yang tadi mereka beli. Ichigo makan es rasa cokelat, dan Rukia yang rasa Strawberry. Terlihat Rukia sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih raksaksa yang mirip dengan chappy.

"Ichigo, terima kasih ya kau sudah mendapatkan chappy ini untukku.". ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya..sama-sama. Kalau untuk midget tersayangku, apapun akan kuberikan." Jawab Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, ya, ada 1 wahana lagi yang belum kita coba!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Wahana apa?"

"Itu!" ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah kincir raksaksa.

Ternyata yang belum mereka coba adalah Chappy Ferris Wheel.

"Ok. Kita coba yang itu. Sekalian penutup hari ini, ya." Ujar Ichigo.

"Yei!!"

XXxxXX

~Mulai dari sini nyalakan lagu Bleach-999~

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berada di dalam ferris wheel. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sedang menatap indahnya matahari sore yang akan tenggelam.

Selama berada di dalam ferris wheel, mereka terus berbincang-bincang tentang kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka miliki, mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Rukia meminta Ichigo untuk membukakan jus kotaknya, bahkan sampai yang sedih saat Rukia meninggal.

"Ichigo, kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh dari 1 minggu yang lalu." Kata Rukia di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"APA?? Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat kembali kalau kau memang sudah sehat?" tanya Ichigo kaget dan agak marah.

"Gomen ne…. habisnya aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat." Jelas Rukia sambil meminta maaf.

"Waktu yang tepat? Memangnya apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Hmm apa, ya…" ucap Rukia sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Apa?? Lama amat sih mikirnya."

"Aku bingung mau beri tahu atau tidak."

"Jangan pelit, dong."

"Beri tahu tidak, ya…"

"Rukia!"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ucapkan 'tolong beri tahu aku, Rukia-sana~" ejek Rukia dengan high-pitched-voice nya.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu!"

"Ya sudah, kau tidak akan kuberi tahu. Hmph !"

"Dasar pelit!"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Saat ruangan tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berada hampir mencapai puncak, Rukia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan serta melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Ichigo.

CUPP

Ichigo yang terkejut pun menoleh ke arah Rukia dan menatapnya.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"...."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasannya, kan?" tanya Rukia sambil mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan senyuman cute-nya.

"….."

Ichigo hanya diam seribu bahasa, mencerna maksud perkataan Rukia. Setelah akhirnya mengerti, ia mengembalikan senyuman Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan."

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan , dan menatap mata masing-masing.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman kecil tapi manis itu menunjukan cinta yang mereka miliki terhadap satu sama lain.

Dengan latar belakang sinar matahari sore yang sangat indah, membuat moment saat itu tidak akan pernah Ichigo lupakan. Tentunya dua hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dan hadiah terindah dalam hidup Ichigo .

_"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again"_ by William Shakespeare

XXxxXX

SELESAI!!!!!!

Akhirnya one shot ke-3 Ai selesai juga!!!

Fuuhh..

Ada yang tahu kenapa Ai bikin Ichigo ultah???? Jawabannya adalah……..

Karena hari ini Ai juga ultah!!!! Sweet seventeen, lho…..*lebay mode on*

Setelah seminggu berjuang membuat fic ini agar bisa tepat waktu….

Menerjang batuk n pilek q yang amat dahsyat *lebay amat seh ne author*

Ubah rencana...tadinya Ai mu published tgl 4, biar pas ma hari ultah'y...

tapi Ai dah ga sabar mu baca review dari para readers....

jadi dech published sehari lebih cepat *ga ada yg nanya, dah*

Awalnya Ai mau pake lagu Change ato Stay beautiful sbagai penutup....Tapi yang ada malah jadi bingung gara" lagu bleach enak" semua .

Trus, puisi yang diatas itu sebenarnya lagu whestlife - Soledad

Ai cuma berniat untuk memberi kesan tentang apa yang hati Ichigo alami melalui puisi itu.

Lalu, sungai tempat kenangan mereka. Ceritanya, Rukia pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur Ichigo, yaitu lagu I Sing a Song For You.

kalo readers tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Rukia bisa hidup kembali, itu karena divisi 4 dan divisi 12 telah bekerja sama dan melakukan penelitian untuk menghidupkan Rukia kembali (Kurotsuchi, gitu loh, pasti bisa. di tambah lagi dengan kejeniusan Urahara)

Senangnya bisa ngrayain ultah bareng ma my sweet Ichi..huhuhuhuhu

Hehehehe whatever, jangan dipikirin.

Apakah ada yang membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang Ai sarankan di atas????

Oc…review aja, dech..daripada banyak cuap-cuap ga jelas… ^^


End file.
